Kure Raian
- Anime= - Ashura= - Omega= }} |jname = 呉 雷庵 (くれ らいあん) |rname = Kure Raian |epithet = The Devil |status = Alive |age = 21 (Kengan Ashura)Raian's profile 23 (Kengan Omega) |height = 188cmChapter 52 |weight = 94kg |birthday = July 26th |gender = Male |affiliations = Kure Clan |relatives = |wins = 1''1 win during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, defeating Mokichi Robinson(Ch56)'' |losses = 1''After losing to Tokita Ohma during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch135)'' |manga debut = Chapter 7 |omega debut = Chapter 50 |anime debut = Episode 4 |seiyuu = Matsuoka Yoshitsugu (Japanese) Griffin Puatu (English)}} Kure Raian (呉 雷庵, Kure Raian; "Raian Kure"), also known as "The Devil" (魔人, Majin),Chapter 133 is an assassin from the infamous Kure Clan. He represented Under Mount, Inc. as their affiliated fighter during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament and was one of the three assassins in the tournament. He has been noted to have gone missing after the tournament.Chapter 13 (Omega) Appearance Raian is an intimidating man, with a muscular well-defined physique. He has short spiked light grey hair with a small widow's peak and notch on the right side of his hairline, the sclera of his eyes are a dark almost-black colour with whitened pupils (a common trait of the Kure Clan) and a sadistic grin that is almost perpetually painted across his face. Personality Kure Raian appears to be a somewhat unstable individual. Unlike other participating members in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, he tends to be more aggressive and offensive towards others. He wished to kill all the participants of the tournament to show that he is the "strongest". Raian is also one to pick fights against others and often provokes them to get a rise, such as when he flipped off Mokichi. He is also shown to be somewhat sadistic, enjoying himself as he fought and toyed with Mokichi Robinson. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Alongside Kure Erioh, he observed Tokita Ohma's first Kengan match against Rihito. On the S.S. Kengan, Raian found the situation audibly humorous when Karla returned and revealed she had a crush on someone. With Erioh incensed by her falling for Ohma, Raian was left laughing his head off, before telling his grandfather to calm down as he was releasing his "restraints". Later, Erioh confirmed with the group that Raian would be representing Under Mount, Inc. in the upcoming tournament, causing Raian to excitedly exclaim that he would kill everyone. On the first day of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament, just before it was time for him to go out for his match, Raian physically harassed Rihito in the toilets. Covered in blood, Raian came out to face Mokichi Robinson in the first round. Despite being evenly matched in the beginning of their fight, Raian soon used the secret Kure Clan technique "Removal" and quickly began to inflict a no-holds barred beatdown upon Mokichi, ending it by ruthlessly breaking the man's neck and fatally smashing him into the ground. After his fight, he encountered Mikazuchi Rei and the two had a very brief altercation until Erioh arrived and managed to persuade Raian to rein in his savagery. In the second round of the tournament, Raian fought against Tokita Ohma. Despite seemingly being on the ropes initially, Raian quickly turned it around and began dominating Ohma, telling him to unleash "that form" or he'd kill him. Eventually, Ohma activates the Advance and begins to overwhelm Raian with his unleashed power. Satisfied, Raian then activates his Removal and the two begin clashing ferociously with the fight on even terms. However, Ohma's Advance abruptly ends and Raian knocks him away, satisfied with the fight he had been given. Readying to end it, Ohma suddenly returns to his feet and begins overwhelming Raian with his Niko Style, eventually going on to defeat Raian. Later, during Hayami Katsumasa's revolution, Raian single-handedly took on a large group of Guardians, ecstatic that he'd be able to go on a slaughter-spree. In the process, he managed to kill Moro and Morooka, two high-ranking Guardians. After the coup was quelled, Raian continued to watch the rest of the tournament in the stands by himself. During Ohma's fight against Imai Cosmo, he aggressively told some of the audience to stop complaining and watch the fight closely. He then watched the rest of the tournament unfold as Kuroki was crowned winner. Kengan Omega It was revealed that Raian had not been seen since the end of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament finished two years ago. Raian later appeared suddenly behind Yamashita Kazuo, saving the Kazuo from an imminent execution after killing the men about to execute him, before telling his partner that they'd have to kill everyone if they wanted to get away. Power & Abilities Kure Raian's Removal.png|Raian removing his limiter with the "Removal" Kure Clan, Secret Technique - Removal (Raian).png|Raian unleashing the "Removal" Kure Raian's devilish grin (Removal).png Kure Raian, the Face of The Devil (2).png Kure Raian, the Face of The Devil (3).png The Devil is sated.png Raian is an extremely powerful combatant and martial artist who has mastered a wide range of Japanese martial arts that have been incorporated into the Kure Clan. To that end, he is well aware of the practices, techniques and capabilities of a vast number of Japanese martial arts styles as well as how to counter and exploit them. He is also more than happy to fight dirty, using tactics such as splashing blood into his opponent's eyes to limit their vision.Chapter 53 Raian believes that there is no-one who he cannot dominate with pure physical strength, and therefore uses brute strength alone when he is fighting, instead of proper Kure techniques.Chapter 135 To that end, he hasn't used any Kure techniques since he learned them, making him rusty upon his execution of them.Chapter 177 Raian was one of the two fighters who Kanoh Agito initially said "outclasses" Wakatsuki Takeshi, the other being Julius Reinhold.Chapter 137 'Kure Clan Ability: Removal''': The most unique ability of the Kure Clan, this involves removing the mental limiter which keeps humans from using more than 30% of their body's physical capacity. Using this technique makes his skin turn red with his blood vessels bulging on the surface, as he breaks the limits of his body to access "demonic" strength, speed, endurance and power. Raian is able to access 100% of his latent power with no known drawbacks, more than any member of the Kure Clan in generations.Chapter 55 However, he cannot maintain this state for very long as it consumes relatively heavy amounts of stamina. Notes & Trivia *Raian is both named and modelled after Ryan Gracie, the bad boy of the Gracie family. *His hobby is killing guys that piss him off; unsurprisingly, he is also particularly skilled at killing guys that piss him off. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Kure Clan Category:Assassin Category:Affiliated Fighter Category:Male